Unison
by SallyGater
Summary: Jack and Sam get it on, plain and simple. Jump right on in into the middle of their session. M rated all the way. No plot, no background, no continuance, just smut from Sam's POV from start to finish. Enjoy...


**AN: Got myself all fired up with nowhere to go so chose to channel it into this short descriptive smutty fic.**

**Summary: Jack and Sam get it on, plain and simple. Jump right on in into the middle of their session. M rated all the way. No plot, no background, no continuance, just smut from Sam's POV from start to finish. Enjoy... **

* * *

><p>UNISON<p>

* * *

><p>Jack's breathing was getting deep and heavy. This was the moment that she wanted him inside her. Pressing deep and holding still but he was still above her, caressing and kissing her, making her moan softly as his tongue darted expertly across her skin. "Please." she whispered and shifted herself below him sensuous and naked.<p>

Her chest was growing heavy with his slight weight pressing down on her but mostly it was her own need that was restricting her ability to draw in the highly charged air. He shifted and an expectant wave of pleasure ran up from her centre causing her to ache for more than the soft butterfly kisses across the reaches of her skin. "Touch me Jack." she sighed almost painfully. His eyes fluttered open revealing a depth of desire that simply set her on fire. She waited and watched as his vision drifted down to her lips and he moved in to capture them in a hot and fiercely passionate embrace.

She moaned into his mouth as his tongue frantically probed and tasted the back of her gums. His fingers trailed down over her stomach, ever so slowly edging towards their destination. "Jack!" she whimpered as he stopped short, playing at her soft downy pubic triangle. She angled her hip up towards his finger tips. Above her he smiled. "Patience my love." he whispered and once again he kissed the back of her ear and her neck.

Then when she literally could not wait another moment his hand touched her and the electricity caused her to arc and gasp, her eyes firmly shut.

He moved across her just once and she called out. Nothing had ever felt like this in her life, he could kill her with pure desire and she would love it as much as she loved him. "My god!" she breathed as his fingers explored further, settling down on either side of her raised and throbbing bud. He slid first up and then down along her making her shudder and breathe deeply as the first of many fierce and uninhibited tendrils fired out through her.

She squeezed herself tight feeling more juices sliding from inside of her. Jack slipped his fingers down and brought the moisture up, spreading it more fully over her ensuring that he could rub a little faster without the worry of hurting her if he chose to do so.

"You're so wet." he whispered his voice broken with raw desire. He was gazing up at her as his mouth dropped to capture one of her breasts. "I love you." he told her between teeth and tongue and overly sensitised nipples that danced for him, raised and rock hard.

Sam heard and understood his words but she couldn't speak, she was rocking herself up and down along his fingers controlling the way he touched her, making him feel all of her with no effort. A single finger tip matched her timing and dipped almost inside of her, flexing ever so slightly. Sam moaned as a wave raced up through her and she stilled, relenting control of her pleasure to his choice of movements.

Jack's finger, still tantalisingly close to being inside her turned on its axis and he slowly pressed down on her lower edge, tracing the path of her wet heat, then it eased back in a way that had her longing for him to enter her. Intent on teasing her further he trailed a nail up along her folds and used his thumb to explore the area just below her pulsing centre. Sam felt a hoarseness in her throat as his fingers and thumb crept closer to each other, lightly pinching at her and dipping softly into her making her heart stutter and her mind all but shut down.

Her whole body tensed as he brushed back up along her with a sudden but feathery touch. She was already feeling that pre-orgasmic glow. His head dropped closer as he worked a single finger into her heat using small precise circles. "Now? Or would you rather wait?" he asked with spellbinding intensity.

'Now.' her mind demanded but she fought the instinct. "Wait." she whispered. The reward would be so much greater if she could just hold on until he was ready as well. She sighed deeply and disconnected as he expertly fingered her g-spot.

"You got it." he breathed and gradually eased out of her her. Slowly he raised himself back up on top of her sliding his body along her, making a deliberate and heady connection. Sam reached down and gently gripped him, feeling the rigid nature of his manhood. He hissed at her contact and pressed himself closer, nestling himself hot and throbbing onto her skin. He was as ready as she was and neither of them wanted to wait any longer.

Sam looked deep into his eyes, her fingers squeezing and working him as he readied himself to enter her. His hand came down and wrapped around her own but he let her guide him into place.

He knew exactly how she liked him to do this and gently slipped just inside of her and held still. It took just a moment for her to relax again after that initial reflexive contraction and slowly he dropped in marginally deeper, allowing himself to just barely run over her tight inner ridge. He paused again sharing in the heat that was the beginning of their exchange before he slicked smoothly back out and rubbed his head against all of her highly sensitive sopping outer reaches. "Oh Jack." she sighed her hand moving off him to spread herself wider for his expertly timed contact. Patiently he slid down past her and then rocking his hips pressed himself into her on an upward arc.

Sam called out as he firmly rode into her, filling her with three quarters of himself. He pulled back and easily slicked in again, stretching her, pleasing her. "Fuck Sam, you're so tight." he whispered as he slowly began to pick up his rhythm, not too fast, not too deep...not yet.

Sam pushed back against him and he rasped, quivering as he explored deeper still. "Kiss me." she begged as he made small deliberate bucking movements right in near the heart of her.

Instantly his mouth was on hers, hot and intense as he retracted himself and pushed in, fast and full deep this time, right to the very back. She broke from him gasping and holding on tight as he struck upon rarely reached pleasure points and chased all of them out along the length of her.

"Right there Jack, that's the place, right there." she declared as he once again struck upon her deepest need.

Jack forced in rhythmically causing her to let out low guttural throaty noises as he repeatedly stimulated a pleasure point much deeper than her g-spot. A pleasure point that made her wetter than she had ever been in her life. "Oh, oh, oh." she called, losing herself to the motion. "Ja-ack!" she moaned as he rose to her need, shaking as he fought hard to stay where she needed him.

Then he was pressing down along her lower edges on the way in and pulling up, his head stimulating everything vital on the way out, his speed and rhythm becoming more complete and more fulfilling all the time. Shifting his position slightly he stroked diagonally feeding an ancient and primal instinct that brought them both up onto a higher level at the same time, raising their intensity and their frantic fire to all new heights.

"You're so close." he whispered into her ear after a while, holding her tight as her legs rode up higher around his hips. "I can feel it. I can feel you getting tighter. Don't hold on Samantha, cum for me, please, please." he begged, his breath raggedy and desperate around the edges.

"Shorter." she instructed and he instantly drew up against her g-spot, intensifying his movements in that one magical area. Sam arced against him, her hips raised off the bed. "Ah." the sound broke from her unbidden, deep and throaty. "Aaaagghhh, aaaagghh, aaaagghh, oh go-dddd!" She struggled for breath as she planed up onto the very edge of her own cresting wave. "Now, now." she called urgently as she felt herself starting the journey that would have her screaming all the way down into oblivion. She was determined to take Jack with her. "Cum!" she yelled as she blacked out with utter pleasure.

The heat of his ejaculate extended her orgasm and for an infinite moment they were both lost in that rarely achieved act of synchronised golden unison. They shiver and shook, their bodies pressing and intertwining, swiftly becoming one as they shared their own and each other's experiences. Then slowly, slowly he brought her back down, his sweating forehead pressed against hers, his breath hot on her cheek.

Still heaving frantically they both settled back down into the deep covers of the unmade bed, his naked form covering her completely. Gently he kissed her once and then twice before staring deep into her eyes, conveying everything that he was feeling.

"I love you so much Jack." she breathed as her heart rate gradually began to return to near normal levels, ecstasy still stringing out in latent tremors across her being.

"Me too Sam, me too." he told her as he began to carefully kiss and caress her post orgasmic and super sensitive skin making her twitch and gasp. "You alright?" he whispered as she involuntarily pulled away from his overwhelming touch. Abruptly speechless she nodded, she was better than alright, she was lying in the arms of the most perfect man ever and even these brief sessions of love making were the most earth shatteringly satisfying events of her entire life.

END

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed that ;)<strong>


End file.
